RPlog:Chewbacca Bursts Through the CSA Defenses
>> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca takes off from the Hyperon. >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca makes a jump toward Etti. <> Simone_Drake says, "The CSA squads continue in their routine patrols, scanning about for any unusual activity." >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca races on toward Etti. >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca is doing a sensor scan for a clearing near, but not 'too' near the main city center. >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca approaches the planet.. <> Simone_Drake says, "On a routine patrol, Headhunter Squadron B detects an unfamiliar ship's presence. It attempts to hail the ship on a number of frequencies, requesting information on it's presence here." <> Simone_Drake says, "As it does so, the nearest two squads of fighters shift course slightly to sweep near the area." >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca blanketly ignores all of the hails and roars toward the atmosphere. Sensors would note the ships shields are at full power. <> Simone_Drake says, "At the lack of any attempts at communication and the shield strength, the fighters go evasive and persue the ship, calling in to request backup." >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca says, " Chewbacca rolls a 31 for his STARFIGHTER PILOTING skill. An Heroic roll!" >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca goes evasive as well, pushing the Falcon's speed to it's limits to outrace the approaching craft and stay out of their sensor ranges. <> Simone_Drake says, " Simone_Drake rolls a 25 for her STARFIGHTER PILOTING skill. An Excellent roll!" <> Simone_Drake says, "The fighters continue the chase, even as the ship pulls away. A squad of IRD's come screaming towards the ship through the atmosphere from the left, drawn to the scene from their normal patrol route." >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca cuts hard starboard and pulls the ship into a gut wrenching upward turn, accelerating until the battered ships engines scream in agony.. his attempt to pull away from the new arrivals.. <> Simone_Drake says, "The Squad of IRD-A's go wide in attempting to follow the Falcon in it's upward turn, the starfighter farthest back in the pack ends up now being the closest to the ship, and manages to launch one of it's missles as the Falcon pulls away." <> Simone_Drake says, " Simone_Drake rolls a 18 for her STARSHIP GUNNERY skill. A Good roll!" >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca says, " Chewbacca rolls a 30 for his STARSHIP SHIELDS skill. An Excellent roll!" >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca pulls the Falcon into a spiral, letting the missile graze just under the belly of the old freighter before careening harmlessly off the atmosphere to dissipate nearly a kilometer away. >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca brings the falcon around to race directly toward the craft. Quad laser cannons on top and bottom pounding out a hail of laser fire as the engines cry in anguish. >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca says, " Chewbacca rolls a 25 for his STARSHIP GUNNERY skill. An Excellent roll!" <> Simone_Drake says, " Simone_Drake rolls a 14 for her STARSHIP SHIELDS skill. An Average roll!" <> Simone_Drake says, "The IRD-A attempts to pull away, but blaster fire rips through it's hull. The ship bursts into flames from within, an explosion rocking the ship and ripping the craft apart. Pieces of debris scatter and burn away harmlessly as they enter the atmosphere." <> Simone_Drake says, "The three squads of Headhunters, still in the chase, make use of the maneuverings of the Falcon to gain some ground and make up for the insufficient speed to take the craft. The nearest squad unleashes a barrage of blasterfire, while the one just behind it unleashes it's missiles." <> Simone_Drake says, " Simone_Drake rolls a 15 for her STARSHIP GUNNERY skill. An Average roll!" >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca says, " Chewbacca rolls a 22 for his STARSHIP SHIELDS skill. An Excellent roll!" >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca pulls up hard and rotates the falcon to show only the smallest profile to the attacking ships. The laser fire illuminates the hull as it passes by. The bottom Quad rotating to let loose a volley once more aimed at the attacking Headhunters. >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca says, " Chewbacca rolls a 23 for his STARSHIP GUNNERY skill. An Excellent roll!" <> Simone_Drake says, " Simone_Drake rolls a 9 for her STARSHIP SHIELDS skill. A Poor roll!" <> Simone_Drake says, "The blaster fire shreds the nearest squadron of Headhunters, slicing through the ship's hulls. A series of explosions rip each ship apart in turn, the debris scattering in a wide arc around where Squad Beta once was. Squad Alpha and Squad Gamma pull away hard to avoid the debris and flaming starfighter parts scattering. The IRD squad makes it's move, unleashing another barrage of missles at the Falcon." <> Simone_Drake says, " Simone_Drake rolls a 15 for her ASTROGATION skill. An Average roll!" >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca says, " Chewbacca rolls a 34 for his ASTROGATION skill. An Heroic roll!" >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca notices the incoming missiles and the Falcon blurs with a flicker of pseudo motion as it jumps away from the planet. <> Simone_Drake says, "The starfighters scatter, reporting back to the Security station that the ship made the jump to lightspeed and left the area. Port Security buzzes around, ordering Squad Alpha to attempt to persue, leaving Squad Gamma and the IRD-A squad (minus one) to seperate and patrol the area." >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca jumps back in, very near the atmosphere, moments later. Pushing the Falcon into a nose dive, he careens toward the planet, scanning for a suitable clearing out of the way. >> Millenium Falcon << Chewbacca finds a meadow, near town and sets the ship down. Realizing he will soon be found in a vehicle of this size, he leaves the ship taking his bowcaster and some survival items in his pouch. He runs as fast as he can to put some distance between him and the Falcon. Chewbacca pokes only the tip of his bowcaster and his head out from behind one of the trees near the edge of the park. The edge nearest the neighboring jungle. He sniffs the air casually. Chewbacca rolls a 19 for his SNEAK skill. A Good roll! While the slight crowds of Etti IV are present here, there is an unfamiliar buzzing throughout. A large number of Espo guards seem to be patrolling the area, decked in imposing looking gear and weilding rather large weapons. Chewbacca Bursts Through the CSA Defenses